Chased
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: "I started my bike as Regina started the car and I peeled out of the garage after her. I rode off and Regina with Henry followed me. I accelerated and rode away from my bullet-ridden home." AU story. Emma has to protect Henry from Pan and Regina from Gold all while figuring out what the feeling in her heart is. SwanQueen. Rated M for violence and maybe later chapters. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't worry people I haven't abandoned 'Open My Eyes'. Okay so originally this was a book I was writing but I changed the characters' names to fit OUAT. If they seem a little OOC it is because they are based on the characters that I originally wrote about. This is completely AU so some things will not be the same as the show. This is SwanQueen but it will be quite some time before it is. Until then just enjoy. Oh and I almost forgot, I would really like to know if this could be a book I could publish, under the original characters' names of course. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters... although if I did it would be awesome. The story and idea is my own though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The boy sat there, comfortable among his friends, who not a few hours earlier had been released from juvenile detention. I watched him from my car, he laughed at something his friend said then waved and walked away. He walked past me taking no notice and turned a corner. I got out and followed him, he ducked inside an abandoned warehouse, that served as his home, as it started to rain heavily, I went inside and found him, his back to me, leaning over a small fire, encouraging it to catch on the small pile of wood. He turned around and saw me, fear written all over his face, he froze then stammered, "Who-who are you? What do you want? Please don't hurt me." I took a step towards him, he stumbled back, almost landing on the fire he so arduously coaxed to life. "I'm not gonna hurt you," I said in a soothing voice, "I just came to check on you."

"Who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"My name is Emma, Emma Swan." I replied.

"What do you want from me? What do you mean you're checking on me?"

"I want you to listen, Henry, listen to me and you will understand."

"How can I trust you? And how do you know my name?"

"I knew your father Henry and through him, you."

"Dad's been dead for two years, how could you know him? I never saw you once at my house or at the hospital.'

"I came when you were at school. Your father requested it to be like that. He did not want you to know about me."

"You and Dad were seeing each other, weren't you?"

"No, we weren't, he hired me to look after you if he ever died or had to leave you." I lied, I couldn't let him know the truth, not yet.

"I-I don't understand."

"When your father was dying he called me and his last dying wish to me was for me to watch over you and reveal myself when I thought you were ready to know the truth about him."

"What? What truth?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we have to get outta here before they come."

"Before who comes? Who? Tell me."

"The people your father owes money to, bad people." I said calmly, he looked at me, eyes wide with shock and he pointed at something behind me. I turned around and was confronted with a tall, muscular man pointing a gun at me. My shoulders slumped and I sighed, "Neal, you are laughing at me right now. You had to owe Pan didn't you?" I asked the roof. The man smiled, "Emma, what a wonderful surprise," he said with malice, "give me the kid and I won't have to shoot you." I shook my head. "Don't think so." I lunged at the hand he held the gun in and wrestled it away from him. I pulled it apart, kicked him in the balls and dropped the disassembled gun to the ground. "Run!" I shouted at Henry, he stood there for a few seconds by the time he started running I was already out the door, "Follow me! Quickly!" I started to run towards my car. I jumped into my car, Henry jumped in after me and I sped off.

"Who was that?!" Henry demanded, looking at me for answers. I took a deep breath, turned onto the highway and said, "His name's Seth, he works for a man named Peter Pan who your father owed money to."

"Doesn't explain why he wanted to kill you." He stated.

"Seth is just one of Pan's many wannabe goons, we don't need to worry about him. However we do need to look out for the guys that are higher up in the ranks, those guys are deadly. Find yourself face-to-face with one of them don't fight, run!"

"How will I know?"

"You will, when you see one you'll know."

"That doesn't really help me much, it sounds like a quote outta one of those movies when all they know is that they must run. Is that all you know we must do? Run?"

"I don't know just how to run, I know what I am capable of overcoming."

"What can you overcome?"

"Not one of Pan's guards, that's for damn sure, all of them were once ex-black-ops."

"Who the hell is this Pan guy you keep talking about? I wanna know." He demanded. I sighed and handed him my cell phone, "4925 is the password. You'll find all your questions answered on there." I explained. He took the phone, entered in the password and then gasped as a picture of Peter Pan popped up, he was a handsome man, with brown hair and blue eyes and a wicked smirk. "This is the guy Dad owed money to?" Henry asked. "Yeah, kid. He is." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road, I took the phone from him and found a file that contained every known thing on Pan, I handed the phone back "Read and you will know everything I know about him." I told him, he looked at me then at the phone, he got into a comfortable position and started reading.

I drove on the highway for a few more hours until I came up to a turn-off , I took it and drove until I found a house that looked like nothing special but to me it was, I pulled into the driveway, opened up the garage door and parked the car inside. I got out and so did Henry, he gawked at my solid black, Kawasaki Ninja, "Is that a _Ninja_?" he asked me, I smiled and nodded, "Could I ride it?" he asked his eyes bright with excitement. "No," I said my voice darkening, "you can't." His face fell, he ran his hand across the seat, I started to walk away to the door he followed me through the door into my childhood home.

I heard him gasp, "Whoa! You live here?" I nodded and held out my arms, "Welcome to my home, kid. One of them." I said with a little wink. He stopped, "_One_ of them?" I nodded again, "Yes, this is one of many of my safe houses." He looked around at the clothes arranged by colour in piles by on the floor, "Doesn't look like a safe house, looks like a normal house that you live in every day." He said matter-of-factly. I sighed, "It's because I _do_ live here every day."

"Then why do you call it a safe house?"

"Because no one, but me and you know where it is."

"Oh." He said, his face going red, I walked away and headed to my bedroom. I heard him shout from the kitchen, "Where am I gonna sleep?" I stuck my head out the door. I shouted back, "Down the passage and the first door to the left. There are clothes in the cupboard and toiletries in the bathroom, I didn't know what size you were so I had to guess." I heard him walking to his bedroom and then silence. I went to my bed and pulled out the silver, metal briefcase I hid under it, I unlatched the clasps and opened the case, inside it lay an assortment of knives, handguns and ammunition clips. I didn't hear Henry come in so when he spoke I jumped up and almost cut him with the knife I held in my hand, "Whoa! Are you trying to kill me? How- Why do you have all these weapons?" I took a deep breath. Put the knife back in its place. I let out the breath, "I could have killed you!" I tell Henry, "You're lucky I looked carefully before I almost slit your throat. The reason I have all of these is because I need them just to keep _you_ safe."

"Why do you need so many?"

"I just do. Now let us set some rules: Number 1, _never _sneak up on me, number 2, _knock_ before coming into _this _room and the study."

"Do you think you could teach me to use one of those?"

"After I teach to defend yourself without a weapon first."

"Awesome! So am I gonna learn to kill a man with my bare hands, or how to do those cool moves they do in those spy movies?"

"No. you are going to learn to first be aware of your surroundings and learn how to focus your mind to do it."

"Oh. That doesn't sound like defending myself."

"It is, because you need to know when you're being followed or when something sounds off around you."

"But that's boring, can't I learn how to disarm a guy instead?"

"No and I thought you were 16 _not_ 7 years old."

"I am sixteen!"

"Then stop acting like a seven-year old and start acting sixteen!" I tell him, he just looks at me then nods and walks out.

"Neal, I hope Henry's all you say he is otherwise we are all screwed." I say to the roof, I let out a breath, take out a Glock, close the case and slide it back under the bed. I walk to Henry's room, knock and open the door. "Hey, here," I say as I hand him the gun I indicate as I explain to him what the different components he needed to know, "Safety, switch it on if you want to holster it, switch it off if you want to shoot something, the trigger, I'm sure you know how to use that, it won't fire though if you don't cock it first," I showed him how to cock the gun, then carried on explaining, "That is what you need to know and how to fire just point and shoot, but only if you're forced to." He looked at me, confused as to why I gave him the gun. "I thought I wasn't going to learn how to use a weapon until I learnt how to be aware of my surroundings first." He said. I looked at him, "This is for when I'm not around to protect you at least if you are cornered by anyone of the people your dad owed money to, you have a fighting chance to try and get away."

"Oh. This is so awesome! I get to shoot a gun."

"Only in emergencies."

"Right. Only in emergencies. Thank you." He said to me, I nodded and walked out. I stuck my head back in and said, "I'm going out. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't leave the house or go outside I am going to put the alarm on. If anything happens take the keys that are hanging up on the hook in the garage, take the other bike and get outta here. Got it, kid?" he nodded. I nodded and walked to the door that led to the garage, I set the alarm for the house then I took the keys for the Ninja, opened the garage door, hopped on my bike and rode out the house, oblivious to the van that started following me as I rode away.

* * *

**A/N: And? What did you guys think? Is it good enough so far to be an actual book? I'm trying it out on here because I know that you guys, unlike my friends and family, will give me an honest opinion and not sugar-coat everything. Please if you could give me feedback, it would be really appreciated. Thanks and until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the follows and favourites. Here is the second chapter.**

**Again I don't own OUAT... but if I did that would be awesome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I nodded and walked to the door that led to the garage, I set the alarm for the house then I took the keys for the Ninja, opened the garage door, hopped onto my bike and rode out the house, oblivious to the van that started following me as I rode away._

I rode my motorbike with no destination in mind, instinct driving me as I weaved through the late evening Manhattan traffic. I wasn't surprised when I stopped outside the Empire State, it felt like my subconscious mind was secretly directing me to the place where I last saw August. "Why here? Why now?" I ask myself, the memories of that sad night flooding back to me.

* * *

_We had just escaped from the clutches of a man named, Mr Gold, "That was fun!" August laughed. I looked at him, "Are you high?! That was not fun at all. We were almost killed!" he looked at me, the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes that constantly got us into trouble. He smiled, "C'mon, don't tell me that wasn't fun." I looked at him again. I shook my head and laughed, "One of these days you're gonna get us both killed." As I said that, as if on cue, a big black van screeched to a stop beside us, black clad men with guns poured out of the back of the van. I turned towards August and shouted, "_MOVE!_" he ran whilst I pulled out the ever present throwing knife out of my boot, I managed to injure one of them before I turned and ran after August. The men opened fire and I felt bullets hit my Kevlar vest. I stumbled briefly, before I skidded around a corner and jumped into a dumpster, my back hurt where the bullets hit the Kevlar but I wasn't shot._

_ I heard the men run past my hiding spot and open fire again, this time I heard an ear-splitting scream, then nothing, a few minutes passed, that felt like hours, when I heard the men walking back towards me, it sounded like they were dragging something. I peeked out of the dumpster to see that they were dragging a limp, lifeless August. I stifled a scream and sank back down into the filth covered dumpster floor. I felt hot tears start to streak down my face. I sat there a wept until a homeless guy found me sitting there, he looked at my tear streaked face and helped me out, I thanked him and walked away, feeling empty inside._

* * *

I closed my eyes, shutting out the memory. I took a deep breath and looked up at the Empire State. I wiped away the tears that were starting to fall and turned back to get back on my motorbike when a van stopped in front of my bike, black clad armed men jumped just like they did 6 years ago I recognised one from the night August was killed, it was the one that was dragging his body. Anger welled up inside of me, I pulled out the gun I always stored in my motorbike's compartment and cocked it, I held it and I let my hand drop to my side, the gun held firmly in my hand, ready to raise it as soon as I needed to. The men surrounded me and trained their guns on me, I reached toward my bike, reaching for the sword hidden in the frame, I dropped my gun and pulled out the sword, they opened fire, thankful for my Kevlar reinforced helmet and motorcycle leathers, I started to run towards the one that dragged August, I swung the sword masterfully at him and slashed his stomach open, I moved on to the next man and did the same. I did this until only one was left standing. I hit the gun out of his hand and held the point of my sword to his throat, "Why are you here?" I asked my voice cold and emotionless. The man looked at me then looked at his comrades. He dropped to his knees, held his hands in front of him and begged for me not to kill him, "I won't kill you if you tell me what your orders were." I said to him and I applied more pressure to his throat. "Gold sent us, told us to kill you, because of something that happened 6 years ago that's all he said, honest." His voice was thick with fear. "Thank you, you may go," I said and slashed his throat, "to Hell."

I picked up my gun, put my sword back. I got on my bike and sped back home, if Gold knows where I live then Pan will as well. I park my bike in the garage, rip off my helmet and run into the house towards Henry's room, I swing open the door and find Henry standing in the bathroom doorway with nothing but a towel around his waist, his dark hair dripping, he looked at me and I froze. I felt my cheeks going red, I felt like an idiot for just barging in but I had to be sure he was still here, for Neal's sake. Henry's ears started to go red and he just carried on staring at me, his expression suddenly changed from shock to horror, "You're covered in blood." He said and rushed towards me. "I'm not hurt." I told him. "But the blood…" he said. "Is not mine." I replied

"How are you covered in it then?"

"Ran into a few old friends."

"My guess is that they weren't friends."

"They weren't."

"Who were they?"

"I don't want to talk about it kid."

"Okay, can we talk about you? I know nothing about you."

"As you shouldn't."

"What?"

"You shouldn't know about me, about my life."

"I just wanna know the basics, like how old you are and random stuff like that."

"I'm 28. Why do you want to know this stuff?"

"You seem to know everything about me but I know nothing about you."

"Ask away then but I'm restricting the questions about my past." I said and sat down on his bed. "Okay then, first I need to get dressed though." He said, he ran to the cupboard pulled out a shirt, shorts and underwear and ran to the bathroom. He walked out a few minutes later. He sat on the bed cross legged and said, "I can ask you anything, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what high school did you go to?"

"Uh-uh, past."

"Then what am I supposed to ask you, I can't ask you anything if I can't know your past."

"Exactly." I said and got up and walked out of the room. "_Very_ hostile." I heard Henry mutter. I turned around and said, "If I told you of my past you wouldn't think very highly and probably won't trust me, and I need you to trust me, if you want to stay alive." He looked at me then flopped onto his bed and huffed out a breath. I shook my head and went to prepare dinner.

I walk down the passage and stop in my tracks. In the kitchen, leaning into the fridge is a man that I don't recognise. I slowly walk into the kitchen grab a knife form the knife block and hold it to the strangers' throat, he stands up slowly. I turn him around to face me and am surprised to see one of my neighbours, Sidney, looking at me, his face white with fear. He looks at me then at the knife then at me again, "Why did you hold a knife to my throat? Were you trying to kill me?" he asked his voice shaking. I put the knife on the counter and looked at him, "Why are you in my house?" I asked him my voice going cold. "Your garage door is open and– why are you covered in blood?!" I glared at him. "Not your concern." my voice darkening. He looked at me, studied me and then asked, "What's this? In your jacket?" he reached toward me and pulled out one of the bullets lodged in my Kevlar, I had totally forgotten about the pain, he looked at it and his eyes widened, "Is this a bullet?" I swatted the fragment out his hand and glared at him. I leaned close to him and said coldly, "_Get out."_ He stumbled back from me and walked out of the house slowly, almost treading carefully, all the while I watched him go. I rushed to the garage and closed the door.

I then proceeded to go make dinner, again. I took the ready meals out of the fridge, and stuck them into the microwave. I am not a housewife I do not make dinner from scratch.

While I waited for them to heat up I went to my room, took off my Kevlar vest off gingerly. I looked at one of many red leather jackets I owned, I sighed, another one in the trash, it was filled with bullet holes.

I got up and walked out of my room back towards the kitchen. I heard someone opening the front door. I drew my gun and walked quietly towards the front door. I saw someone a woman turn around and close the door her arms laden with parcels and groceries, she turned around and I relaxed, it was Regina. I put my gun away and walked to go help her with the parcels. "Hey, how was shopping?" I asked her as I took some of the parcels from her. "It was good. I got some stuff so that we don't have to have TV dinners every night." She said with a laugh, I laughed with her as I started to unpack the bags and put the groceries away.

I saw Henry come through and instantly stiffen, "Who's she?" he asked. Regina looked at him then at me. I smiled, "Henry, this is Regina, Regina this is Henry." I said gesturing to Regina and Henry respectively. "Regina is a… friend of mine." I explained and continued putting the groceries away. "Hi, nice to meet you. Who's chasing you?" Regina asked non-chalantly. Henry looked at her a look of horror on his face, "You told her?" he asked me. "She knows what I do. She's being chased too." I explained to him. He seemed to relax a little but I could tell he was still pretty wary of Regina. Regina said, "Okay, I was thinking of making-"

"Afraid I've already made dinner." I said gesturing to the microwave, "I didn't know when you would be back so I went and heated it up." Regina looked at me and sighed. "T.V dinners again then." She said and went to take out the microwave dinners when the microwave beeped, signalling that the dinners were done.

Regina set the T.V dinners on the counter. I took out three plates and set them down. Regina put a container on each plate and I handed one to Henry, "What is it?" he asked looking at it. "Lasagne." I said and took a plate for myself, I opened a drawer and took out a knife and fork and handed it to Henry, "Go eat." I said as I he took them. "Thank you." He said and went to sit on the couch on the living room. "Well, I'm going to take this to the study. I need to search something." Regina said, she took her plate and headed to the study with a sway of her hips.

I took out a knife and fork and headed to the lounge. I grabbed the remote, sat down and switched on the T.V, an old movie was on and I switched it to the news. "Police are still looking for the nameless swordsman. Nobody knows what sparked off the masked swordsman to attack these men. Witnesses say that he questioned one of the victims before killing him. This is Jennifer Jacobs reporting, back to you Ben." The reporter said and the T.V newsroom came onto the screen.

I switched it to another channel and security footage of me, helmet and leathers on, was showed. I was standing over the last man, sword to his throat and then I slashed his throat open and rode away. The picture changed to a newsroom and the reporter looked solemn, "Police are still searching for him. If you have any information on this masked killer please report it to the police. In other news-" the news anchor was cut off as I switched off the T.V.

I looked at Henry and saw his face was pale. "You- you killed…" he said trailing off. "Yes. I killed those men, because they were trying to kill me." I said matter-of-factly. Henry looked at me looking absolutely horrified, "But that doesn't mean you must kill an unarmed man." I stood up, causing my plate with my food on it to go falling to the ground. "He was _not_ unarmed. If I didn't kill _him _he would have killed _me_, leaving _you_ with no one to protect you from Pan and his men. _I _am the only thing standing between you and Pan. If I hadn't found you when I did you would be dead or _worse_. Do you honestly want to be captured and tortured by Peter Pan?!" I asked him. He stayed silent. "I thought so. Now don't go around telling me what I can and cannot do." I said and stormed off to the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe up the food on the floor.

Regina came through to the kitchen, "What was all the noise about?" she asked. I wet a cloth and said, "Security cameras recorded me killing some of Gold's men and now it's all over the news. Henry saw it when I turned the T.V on and now he doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm a cold-blooded killer." I wrung the cloth roughly and shook it violently, I turned around and Regina was looking at me and was smiling, "What?" I asked. Regina laughed, "It's funny 'cause I was the same when _I_ saw you kill someone." I looked at her and remembered a similar argument three years ago. "Go talk to him please. You understand how he feels. If you tell him you went through what he's going through too, he may listen. Neal told me he was stubborn." I said and leaned against the counter feeling helpless. "I'll go talk to him for you." She said and walked out the kitchen. "Thank you." I said.

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed, planning on cleaning up the mess later. I picked up the knife lying on my side table and looked at the gleaming blade. _Is it true? Am I a cold-blooded killer? _I thought to myself. As I thought that I heard car tyres squeal to a stop outside the house. I sat up quickly, grabbed the gun underneath my pillow and ran to the lounge. "GET DOWN!" I shouted just as a stream of bullets burst through the window. Regina and Henry hit the deck and I dove behind the couch. Bullets tore through the upholstery. There was a reprieve as the gunman reloaded. I stood up ran to Henry and Regina, hauled them both up and pushed them towards the passage that led to the bedrooms. "'Gina. You know where I keep the Kevlar vests. Henry go to my room, get me that silver case I had today. Go. Now." I said as bullets tore the lounge furniture to threads. I stepped out of the passage and fired back, not letting go of the trigger until my gun clicked.

I saw Henry running down the passage towards me, "Stop! Open it and throw me the gun on the left." I shouted. Henry stopped, put it down, opened it and threw me a sub-machine gun. "Throw me some of the clips." I said and ejected the magazine, ducking as another stream of bullets whizzed over my head, "They're the ones that look like this." I said and showed the magazine to him. He nodded and threw a couple clips to me. I caught them and put the magazine I ejected back inside.

I took a deep breath, stood up and fired on the gunman. I heard the bullets thump into a body. I waited for a few seconds waiting for the gunman to fire back but nothing came. "Regina! Where are you?" I shouted as I ran down the passage. Regina ran out her room with the Kevlar vests in her hands, "Pack. Now." I said and turned to Henry, "That means you too. We have to get out of here. Soon." I said. Henry scrambled to his room. I ran to my room, grabbed the bag I always kept under my bed and ran out. I bent down and closed the silver case. Regina ran out of her room but Henry was taking too long, I needed to get us out of here and fast. I ran to his bedroom and found him trying to shove everything into a duffle bag. "Leave the stuff that won't fit and just take the essentials." I said. Henry pulled some clothes out and then he closed the duffle.

I nodded and ran out. "C'mon. To the car." I said and ran to the garage. "What about your bike?" Henry asked. I sighed, opened the car boot and threw my bags inside I walked over to Regina and pressed the keys into her hands, "Follow me." I said and Regina nodded.

I ran to my bike put on my helmet and started it. Regina started the car and I peeled out of the garage after her. I rode off and Regina with Henry followed me. I accelerated and rode away from my bullet-ridden home.

* * *

**A/N: Feedback is much appreciated. Until next time readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *waves* Hi it's me again with the third chapter. I may not be able to update for a while, got family coming for Christmas and all that, but if I get a chance I will update you with the fourth chapter. Please review and yeah, that's it.**

**I don't own OUAT although... it would be really cool if I did. *sings* SWANQUEEN ALL THE WAY! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I ran to my bike put on my helmet and started it. Regina started the car and I peeled out of the garage after her. I rode off and Regina with Henry followed me. I accelerated and rode away from my bullet-ridden home._

I rode and rode until I came to a familiar road. I turned down it and searched for my other safe house. When I found it I stopped in the driveway and opened up the garage door I rode into the garage and parked my bike. Regina stopped the car in the driveway because there was already a car in the garage and there was no space left for another.

I signalled for Regina to get out. She did and so did Henry. "Who was that?" Regina asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know but they tried to kill us so I had to kill them." Henry's face blanched. "You killed him?" he asked and I nodded. "Look I know it's hard to believe, to… process but if it wasn't for Emma, you and I would be dead." Regina said and put her hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I took the bags out of the boot and gave them to Regina and Henry, "You two go inside," I said, "I'm going to get rid of the car. For all we know they, whoever they were, are looking for this car." Regina nodded knowing what I meant. I got into the car and pulled out the driveway once Regina and Henry were inside.

I drove until I found a suitable place to ditch the car. I parked it in front of an alleyway entrance and I saw a homeless guy lying in a doorway a few metres away. I got out and walked towards him, he was asleep, I put the keys on his lap and walked away. _He's going to get a nice surprise when he wakes up._ I thought to myself as it started to rain again. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around me and walked back to the safe house.

By the time I got back I was soaked to the bone and shivering hectically. I trekked wet footprints all the way to the bathroom, Regina wasn't going to be happy but I was cold and needed a hot shower. Once inside I ran the shower, closed the door and started to pull off my clingy wet clothes. Once they were all at a pile at my feet I stepped into the shower and let the hot water warm me up. I stepped out once my body felt numb. I wrapped a towel around myself and started to dry my hair. I stepped out the bathroom and walked to my room. Regina was inside putting my silver weapons case under the bed. "Thank you." I said as I walked in. Regina got a fright when I spoke, "Gods. I didn't hear you come in." she said turning around. "Sorry." I said and started taking clothes out of the bag I grabbed from under my bed at the last house. I cleared my throat and Regina looked up, "Oh!" she said, "Right. Sorry." She started to walk sheepishly from the room. "Thank you." I called out to her as she closed the door.

A few minutes later I walked out in a black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. I walked to the kitchen and took a can of Coke from the fridge and went to the lounge. Regina and Henry were sitting watching T.V, "What's on?" I asked. "Some documentary about the Sun." Regina said as I popped the can open and drank some. "Okay." I said and sat down on a couch. "I'm going to bed." Henry said and got up, leaving Regina and I alone in the lounge. "I think he's got the right idea." I said getting up. I walked to the kitchen put my Coke back into the fridge and headed to my room. "Emma?" Regina said from behind me giving _me _a fright now. "Yeah?" I said turning around. "One problem." She said. I look at her confused, "And what's that?" I ask. She gestures around her as she says, "Where am _I _going to sleep?" I look around and notice that Henry has taken the only other room left. "Oh, well… ummm… we can share." I say finally. Regina looks at me, her eyes darken slightly before reverting back to their chestnut brown. "What?" I ask, "Do you _want _to sleep on that little couch?" gesturing to the lounge. Regina starts to say something then thinks better of it and closes her mouth and nods. "What? That a yes to sleeping on the couch?" I ask. She looks at me and I laugh, "No. It's fine we can share." She says. "Okay then." I say and head to my room.

I slip under the covers and shortly Regina does too. I fall asleep and few minutes later and find myself dreaming a horrible nightmare.

Regina, Henry and I are running but we are going nowhere. I hear our pursuers catching up to us. I try to run faster but I can't. I look over my shoulder. Peter and Fox are right behind us. Pan draws a gun out and before I can draw mine he fires. Henry and I duck but Regina doesn't and she is struck by the bullet. She falls and I wake up.

I taste blood in my mouth, I must have bitten my tongue.

I fall back against my pillow and stare at the ceiling. Regina is asleep next to me. I hear her moving and she cuddles up to me. I freeze, not sure what to do. I feel her warmth and her breath against my face. I stayed like that until I succumbed to sleep's pull.

The next morning I wake up and Regina is still asleep, still _very_ close to me. I move carefully as to not wake her but she wakes up and looks at me with sleepy eyes, her eyes then snap open when she realises how close she was to me. She pulls back quickly and falls off the bed. I try to suppress my laughter but it comes out in a big guffaw. "I'm-" I break off laughing again, "I'm sorry are you okay?" I ask her once I stop laughing. Her head pops up, "Yeah, I'm fine." She says with a slight smile as if she's been laughing too. I burst out laughing again and this time I can't stop myself.

Henry walks in sleepily, "What's all this laughing about." He asks his voice still heavy with sleep. "Regina fell off the bed and I just couldn't help myself." I say to him, "Sorry if I woke you up but I'm glad you did." I continue and jump out the bed. "Why?" he asks me looking _very_ confused. "Because you and I are going to go to the local school, and are going to enrol you." I say and when he starts to protest I cut him off by saying, "You won't be in danger because you will go under a different name and I promised your father that I would keep you safe but being chased by the mob doesn't give you a free pass to miss out on your education." I grab my bag off the floor and pull out some clothes. "But Emma. You can't be serious. What if when I'm at school Pan's guys find me?" Henry says disbelief written all over his face. "Hey. You can't stay here the whole day. You deserve the chance to lead a semi-normal life and a semi-normal life includes going to school and meeting kids your age. I don't think I will be able to cope if I have to watch you all day." I say. "But you won't have to watch me all day, I'll stay in the lounge and watch T.V."

"Yeah, right. No, you are going to finish high school. Even if it kills me."

"But what if it does?"

"Then that will be unfortunate." I say, "Now go get dressed." He looks at Regina for help, Regina just shakes her head. She knows that once my mind has been made up there is no going back. Henry sighs and stomps out the room. I quickly slip on a white tank top and another red leather jacket and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots.

I walk out and head to the kitchen. I grab my unfinished Coke form the fridge and finish it whilst I wait for Henry. Regina comes down the passage and opens up the cupboards to find nothing inside. "Looks like I'll have to get groceries _again_." She says with a sigh. "Yeah, sorry. I haven't been to this safe house in a _long_ time. I'm surprised nobody broke in." I say and throw my can into the bin. Henry appears from his room, dressed in jeans and red-checked t-shirt; he had a backpack on his back. "Ready?" I asked. Henry let out a long breath, "Good let's go then." I said and started for the garage. "Can you not take the car. When you're out I'll be going to the supermarket." Regina called out. "Sure." I called back and took the keys to the Kawasaki off the hook and grabbed a spare helmet from the shelf in the garage. "Here. Don't want your face getting mangled if we crash." I said as I handed Henry the helmet. "Thanks, appreciate it." Henry said a little sarcastically. I slipped my helmet on and got onto my bike.

Once I wheeled my bike out the garage I signalled for Henry to hop on. He did and once he was on I pulled out the driveway and headed for the local school.

When we arrived I parked the Kawasaki and headed straight for the building, pulling off my helmet as I went. Henry hurried after me and I felt the students staring at me, _'Did I forget to brush my hair?' _ I thought, running a hand through my blonde locks. "Everyone's looking at you." Daniel said. "I'm just that hot." I laugh pushing open the doors to the school. Henry rolls his eyes.

I headed for the office and stood in front of the school secretary's desk. "I'm here to enrol Jared." I said and the secretary looked up. "Enrolling him a little late." She says. I smile, "We just arrived in town late yesterday. I didn't have any time." I say and I hear my voice going steely. The secretary turns around and hands me some sheets of paper, "Fill these out please." She says and I take them, she hands me a pen and I take that as well. As I fill out the forms Henry sits on one of the chairs. When I finish filling the forms out I give it back to the secretary. She hands me another slip of paper, "This is his schedule. He starts today." She says. I thank her and give the slip to Henry. As we walk out I whisper to him, "Your new name is Jared Mills, we used to live in Maine. Got it? Do not tell anyone your real name or Pan's people will be here before you can say 'Oops.' You can't rely on me to remind you. You have to remind yourself kid." Henry nods. I say good-bye and leave.

When I arrive back home, Regina is not there, she had left to go to the supermarket. I busy myself by cleaning up the house. There wasn't much to clean so I finished in a few minutes. I went to my room pulled my weapons case from under the bed and collected my sub-machine gun and the clips, I sat on the floor and started to take the gun apart to start cleaning it. After a while I was done, I put it and the clips back into the case. I closed the case and then looked for something else to do, finding nothing I got up and sat on my bed, closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings.

I stayed like that until Regina came back. I opened my eyes and walked out the room to go and help her.

I put groceries into the cupboard and fridge. Once we had finished packing everything away I leaned against the counter, "Okay, I'll have to move all the furniture around in the lounge." I said. Regina looked at me puzzled, "Why?" she asked. I pushed off the counter and started towards the lounge, "You still haven't mastered disarming me. You need to be able to do that otherwise what happens if one of Gold's or Pan's guys attacks you and you have forgotten your knife here, what happens then? You get killed or captured. Now come help me with the couch please." I say and grab one end of the couch. Regina sighs and grabs the other side of the couch. We lift it and put it against the wall. We move the other furniture fairly quickly and then I head to my room and get a sparring mat out the cupboard. I walk back to the lounge and put the mat on the floor.

I walk to the kitchen and grab one of the kitchen knives. "Okay do you remember what I told you?" I ask as I walk back and stand in the middle of the mat. "Yeah, I do" Regina says and stands with her feet slightly apart. "Good." I say and lunge towards her. She sidesteps out of the way and grabs the hand the knife is in and twists until I'm forced to let go of the knife, she kicks away the knife and still holding onto my wrist she twists quickly and flips me to the ground, I fall hard and find Regina standing over me her foot on my chest. She's breathing heavily, I grab her foot and twist so that she lets out a startled cry and falls to the ground. I get up quickly and sit on her chest. "Don't put your foot on your opponent's chest, otherwise if they're smart enough they will do what I just did to you and you will be dead. Rather sit on them like I'm doing to you now." I say, noticing Regina's eye darkening for the second time in two days before going back to their usual colour, and get up. I hold my hand out and Regina takes it, "Don't twist so hard next time. It felt like you were ripping my foot off." She says when she's standing. I pick up the knife, "Your enemies won't twist gently. They _will _try and break your ankle." I say and ready myself to strike again. Regina gets into a stable position again, "Yeah, but what happens if _you _break my ankle?" she asks. "I won't. I know how much pressure to apply to break an ankle. I'm not going to put that pressure on yours." I say and lunge again. She disarms me and knocks me to the ground and sits on my chest pinning me down, "Promise?" she says. "I wouldn't break your ankle on purpose." I say.

"_Promise_?"

"Yeah. Promise." I say and she gets off my chest and helps me up. I pick up the knife and say, "Again. You must be able to do this in your sleep." I lunge again and the cycle repeats again and again until both of us are breathing heavily.

"Take a break." I say and Regina runs to the kitchen. I run my hand through my hair and sweep it out of my face and let out a long breath. Regina returns with two bottles of water in her hands. She handed me one silently and I took it and opened it and gulped down the water thirstily.

"Are we done for the day?" Regina asked hopefully. I shook my head and closed my water bottle, "Unfortunately for you, no. You still need to perfect your technique. Then when that's done, we'll do a bit of sparring." I said and threw my water bottle onto the couch. Regina's face fell and she let out a long, loud breath. She set her bottle on the floor besides the mat. I picked up the knife and got ready. Regina disarmed me again and knocked me to the floor, this time instead of throwing away the knife, she kept it and pressed it against my throat. I couldn't move because her legs pinned my arms to my sides and I couldn't try to buck her off because of the blade against my throat. "Well done. You have perfected it as I knew you would but can you please take the knife away from my throat now?" I say and she removes the blade from my throat.

Regina gets off my chest and hands the knife back to me. I take it and go to put it back in the kitchen. "Okay, so now we'll spar a bit then that's this done for the day." I say as I walk back to the lounge come training room. Regina isn't there and I immediately go into battle mode. I look around the room and at the door but there aren't any signs of a break-in. Someone tackles me to the ground from behind and press their knee between my shoulders. "You don't follow your own advice." Regina said close to my ear, "Wasn't it you that said always guard your back?" she says and I hear her smiling. I smile, "Point taken. I'll make sure I do that next time I walk into a room and discover you've disappeared." I say and Regina takes her knees of my back and I am free to get up, "Well you caught me by surprise, I have to admit but now we have to…" I trail off as I see her look at me with mock disbelief, "Okay fine, you get a pass from sparring but only for today." I say. She smiles, "Thank you. Now I am going to shower 'cause I am all sweaty and I don't like it." She says and jogs to the bathroom.

I watch her go into the bathroom and my heart skips a beat as I recount our session. I shake my head _What is wrong with you?_ I think to myself and look at the clock. Henry would be returning home soon and then it will be his turn to train.

I hear and see the school bus stop outside the house and see Henry get out. He walks to the house and opens the door. "How was school?" I ask as he drops his bag by the door and doesn't look at me face-on. "Fine, I guess." Henry said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess? That doesn't sound good. Anything happen that I should know about? Look at me kid." I ask him and walk towards in him in a few easy steps. "Nothing happened Emma, nothing. Now can you get off my case?" he says and walks off to his bedroom, he still doesn't look at me face-on.

I walk after him quickly, "Whoa there. You're not getting out of self-defence training that easily." I say and lay my hand on his shoulder. He winces at the contact. Knowing something wasn't right I spin him around quickly and put my finger under his chin and lift his head so I can see his face. That's when I see the black bruise around his left eye, "Henry. What happened? Who did this to you? Tell me their names and I will break every bone in their body." I say my voice going cold as ice. "Nobody did this Emma, I- I walked into a lamp post at school." He stutters.

"Kid,I have this… let's call it a superpower, I know when someone is lying and you're lying. Who did this to you?" I ask again my tone becoming warmer but still remaining steely.

"I ran into damn lamp post Emma!" Henry exclaims and jerks his face away from me.

"Fine, you ran into a 'lamp post'," I say sarcastically, "just tell this lamp post that if you ever happened to 'walk' into it again I will tear them down then dump them in the ocean." I finish. Henry looks at me his face pale, "You wouldn't really do that would you?" he asks, voice quivering. "I would." I say matter-of-factly, "Now, it's time to train you kid. I don't care if you're tired you will train with me every day after school. Now get your backside into the lounge and wait there for me." I say turning around to retrieve the protective gear from my room.

I return to see that Henry had followed my instructions. "Put this on." I say and hand him the protective gear. "What's this for?" he asks his eyes widening. "To make sure you don't walk away from you're training session covered in bruises." Regina says walking in whilst drying her hair with a towel, "Because after this you will feel like crap and I'm not exaggerating." Regina plops down onto a couch and continues to dry her hair. Henry looks at me, "She's joking right? Please tell me she's joking." he says his eyes wide and face pale. I shake my head, "She isn't joking. Now put that on or tomorrow you will be covered in bruises and I really don't want a social worker knocking on my door, I don't want to have to explain why I have guns, Kevlar and a sword in the house." I say. Henry swallows loudly but puts on the protective gear.

Once I taught him how to stand properly and spread his weight I taught him how to punch. "Like this. Hold up your hands." I say and punch one of his hands. He pulls his hand away quickly then shakes it, "Ouch! Stop hitting so hard." He says. "Peter's guys aren't going to hit softly so I'm not going to either." I say, "Again." I say and hold up my hands.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I said this in the beginning but please drop a review below. Please and thank you. To all of you I wish you a Merry Christmas. Until next time lovely readers.**


	4. REPLY TO GUEST HATER, NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

**Not an update guys just a reply to the guest reviewer who said that I plagiarised this story. One, this idea is my own and I did say that this story is completely AU. Two, do you not read the A/N's? I said that this was originally a book I started writing, so of course the characters would be OOC. Third, I don't appreciate getting hate, and this shows that you aren't brave enough to log in and leave the review as your penname. I do not like haters, so if you don't like my story you can stop reading it. **

**To all the people who liked and followed this story, I will update as soon as I finish the 4th chapter and get a free moment, sorry for not giving you a new chapter but I will get it up as soon as possible, Thank you. **


End file.
